Stupid for You
by valele
Summary: You know, if you’d told me that I’d be going to Camp Rock, I would’ve said I knew. If you told me I’d be meeting Connect 3, getting over Tess, making a great friend, and having the best summer, I'd have laughed in your face. Naitlyn, one-shot.


**This was actually for the joint account, but I wanted more reviews, hehe. Anyway, it's based on the song Stupid for You by Marie Digby. Enjoy!**

**--**

_It's not everyday _

_That I meet a person quite like you _

_Perfect every way._

You know, if you'd told me in June that I'd be going to Camp Rock, I would've said I knew. If you told me I'd be going to Camp Rock, meeting Connect 3, finally getting over Tess and her evil ways, making an amazing friend, and having the summer of my life, I would've laughed in your face.

I'm serious. I would've. How do you expect me to believe all that, when all my other summers at Camp Rock had been nothing if not non-descript? After getting "dumped" by Tess, I hung out with Lola, Barron and Sander, and as much as I like them, nothing happened.

Really. Nothing.

But this summer was different, and in a good way. This summer, I met Mitchie, this calm, sweet girl who somehow left the entire camp upside down. And even though I really didn't like her at first, I came to realize that she was probably the best friend I'd ever had.

She just fell under Tess' evil grasp. It's understandable.

And Shane and Jason and Nate? They're all so funny and cute and such amazing guys (once you get over the whole Shane-the-jerky-popstar thing), and they just work so well together, even when they're fighting!

That's actually how I met them, kind of. They were fighting, and I sort of walked by and they just dragged me into it.

_I finally found the nerve to confess that it's you__ that I want_

_I don't care if I act a fool _

_I would damn near beg for you._

"Jason, that duck was not black," I heard someone exclaim. He sounded really frustrated, but I didn't understand then why he would be.

"Dude, it totally was black!" this Jason person exclaimed.

"Guys," a third voice said, sounding tired. "What does it matter if it was black or brown?"

As I kept walking, I came closer to them. From where I was now, I could see three guys standing by the water, their backs to me.

I saw Jason and the other guy turn to look at the third one. Involuntarily, I walked closer to them. They just seemed so… I don't know, but whatever was, I wanted to know more. It was my curiosity! My mom always says that it's going to kill me some day, but my shrink says it's a good thing. So ha!

Anyway, as I walked closer, you would've thought I'd recognize them, right? I mean, here were these three guys, known all around the world, arguing right in front of me, and I didn't know who they were?

Well, I didn't know then. I know now, and it wasn't much longer until I found out.

"What are you guys arguing about?" I asked as I approached them. "Something about ducks?"

The one closest to me turned around, and I saw who he was. "Yeah, these idiots saw a duck, and they're arguing about what color it was," said Nate Black, guitarist of Connect 3.

"Hey, I know who you are!" I exclaimed, and his eyebrows rose immediately.

"You should," said the first voice, Shane Gray. "We're Connect 3, after all. You should know who we are!"

"Shane, be nice to her," the second one, Jason Green, said. "Hi, I'm Jason!" he exclaimed happily, offering his hand.

"I know," I said, his infectious grin on my face, as I shook his hand.

"Of course you know," Shane said. "Of course she knows, Jason, we're Connect 3."

Ignoring Shane, Nate offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Nate."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," I said. "Nate-who-I've-never-heard-of."

Yeah, I threw that in there just to spite Shane. I know, I'm evil.

Nate and I connected pretty well, and we had a lot in common.

Shane and I had a lot of arguments about stupid things, since he loved to pick fights with people.

Jason always made my day better, and I could talk to him anytime.

All in all, the Connect 3 members were my first real friends.

Did I forget to mention? The arguments about the ducks went on, and they did drag me into it. I just spared you of all that.

_The proper thing to do  
Is for me to act like a lady and wait  
For you to make the first move._

I don't know when I first started liking Nate, but it wasn't this slow, gradual process, either. It was more like it was there all along, but I woke up one day and I just knew.

Yeah, I just knew.

Just like that.

I'm not even kidding.

Anyway, so I knew, and instantly, that made it all awkward. He wasn't doing anything – in fact, I think he was confused. It was me; I was the one being weird.

Like I started giggling a lot around him, and I'd bat my eyelashes a lot. I couldn't help it, it was kind of like a reflex. You know? Like the guy, flirt with the guy.

It's retarded, I know.

And of course, I didn't say anything, ever. At least, nothing that would help my case. I just acted real weird, waiting for him to do something.

Does that sound remotely like me? I don't think it does.

I mean, I'm Cait. I'm witty, bold, blunt, and I am not flirty.

Yeah, tell that to Nate.

"Hey, Nate," I said, leaning in slightly. It was the day after Final Jam, and Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Nate and I were eating breakfast.

"Hey, Cait," he answered, shooting me that lazy smile of his. "How are you?"

That's one thing I like about him. He doesn't ask "sup?" he asks "how are you?". I answered: "I'm fine, thank you. You?"

The conversation seems so awkward. Jeez. "I'm very well," he answered. Mitchie looked at me, eyebrows raised. I could totally hear her thinking, _what's up with the awkward conversation?_

See, it's only been a day since I woke up and smelled the flowers. Is that the expression? Anyway, I realized yesterday I like him, but I barely saw him, and now that I'm here, I can't stop my flirting.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," I told him, and immediately realized how stupid that sounds.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, duh, she means she's sure you're well," Jason volunteered.

"Shut up, Jason. You're such an idiot," Shane snapped at him.

"Shane!" Mitchie gasped, and thankfully, the attention was not on me anymore.

Except Nate was still looking at me, so I smiled politely and left, before any more of this "accidental flirting" could happen.

_Why's it always feel like I am  
Chasing love when nothing's there  
And here I go just making the same mistakes._

Fifteen minutes later, I was at peace by the lake, right where I first met Connect 3. I was just thinking about anything and everything, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Go away, I'm thinking," I said, not caring who it was.

This person ignored me, however, and just kept walking toward me.

"Mitchie says you're flirting with me. Is that true?" I turned around surprised when I heard Nate's voice.

"Um, maybe?" I said while I cursed Mitchie in my mind for telling him that. She could be so clueless sometimes! Sure, yeah, she's all happy in La-La-Loveland, so she has to just meddle and make it all weird!

Okay, so it was weird before.

But it's even weirder now!

His voice brought me back from my mental ramblings. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked quite stupidly.

"Why are you doing it?"

Okay, I so did this on purpose. "Why am I doing what?"

He frowned at me. "Why are you flirting with me?"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing is, I just want to know if you, um…" he trailed off, and I smiled. Who knew making him uncomfortable would be so much fun?

"If I what?" I asked, smiling widely now.

"Caitlyn, stop it," he snapped at me, and I stopped smiling suddenly. "You know what I mean, and if you don't answer me, I'm going to…"

He was making it all worse, can't you see? "You're going to what?" I asked, but this time, I was serious.

"I'm going to do this," he said, and before I knew what was happening, he kissed me.

I kissed him back, duh. But not right then. Then, I pulled away. "Whoa! What was that?" I exclaimed.

Confused, he frowned and asked: "I thought you liked me?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because you were flirting with me?" he seemed unsure of his answer, but answered anyway.

"What, that? That I flirted with you doesn't necessarily mean I like you. I mean, I can flirt with anyone I want and it doesn't mean I like them. What if I flirted with Jason, or with Shane? Do I like them if I do? No!" I was ranting now. I stood up and started pacing, but he didn't move.

I walked a couple of feet, then turned to see him standing up now. I didn't even realize he'd gotten up, but he did, and he was staring at me with his intense eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Caitlyn."

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

When he asked that, my first thought was _oh, no, what am I going to do?_

But then I nodded, and instantly, he was inches away from me, and his arms were going around my waist. And then his lips touched mine, and I lost all conscious thoughts I ever had.

Well, maybe not. But it felt like it, so shush and let me finish.

And I kissed him back. You can bet I did. But then he pulled away, and I stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry I made everything complicated," I said.

"That's your thing, isn't it? Making things complicated?"

I nodded again. But instead of saying anything, I placed my hands on the back of his neck, and pulled him to me.

He caught the hint, and kissed me again.

What? I couldn't help it!

_I've fallen stupid for you  
Oh, oh stupid for you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh._

--

**Well, there ya have it. Thoughts? Personally, I think it sucks, and I'm not even saying that to get more reviews. Convince me otherwise?**


End file.
